There Is No Passion, There is Love
by Madison Desdemona
Summary: The Dark Side is haunting Revan, tempting him back to his old self. Bastila suffers for it.
1. Her

**You know how it goes. I don't own- all that stuff, blaher blaher blaher. Blah.  I have been playing Knights of the Old Republic. I wrote this more for me than anyone else, because I love the love story going on in it with the chickadee! So… yeah. If you have played the game GREAT! This is some scenes I just had in my head when certain things happened. This is the parts you don't see. Please review.**

**                                       -----------------------------------------------**

_"Then I suggest we move on."_

            She seemed like a- well… a snot. At first she was too distant and focused. But the more time I've spent with her the more I realize she just hides behind her Jedi "proper" ness. She is really a very beautiful, passionate, amazing woman. There were several incidents that brought me to this conclusion.

She opened up to me.

_"Do you want to talk?"_

_"About my mother? I am unsure…"_

                                       ----------------------------------------

            "Do you want to talk… Miles?"

            "Can we just talk about it later, I just want to enjoy your company. I have to go back to the Sith Academy tomorrow."

            "I know this must be hard for you, this place has a great evil about it. And lying… doing- well it must be difficult." He looked at Bastila. She was showing great concern for him, sometimes it seemed she was the only one who understood. That was partly because of their force bond of course…

            "I missed you. The last months you haven't left my side, but here on Korriban- you aren't aloud outside the ship; I can't stand it." Bastila obviously wasn't reading between the lines. 

            "I know our force bond has made it difficult for me as well."

_Another wasted breathe._

            "You know what I really mean." Her life was rules. Determined she was doing what was right, she looked at him sternly and spoke in his mind. 

            "I do not want to discuss it."

_Why do I bother?_

            I know what you're feeling, I can feel you. It makes me…." She searched for the right word. Something that wouldn't hurt him too much. But she had to be truthful; then again if she was truthful with herself things would be much different. "Uncomfortable."

Uncomfortable.

It was only one word, but it meant so many things. Things he didn't want to hear.

                                       ----------------------------------------

            "You can't do that!" He stopped her with his hand.

            "Yes I can."

            "You just told me that rooks move like this." Demonstrating by moving his rook across the board.

            "No I told you they move in straight lines."

            "A diagonal line- IS a straight line." He chuckled. Bastila didn't seem amused. Something was bothering her.

            "Do you think that way in every aspect of your life? A diagonal line is straight? It isn't."

            "What are you talking about?" Confusion evident in his voice.

            "I worry about you. You don't take things seriously enough. And- the biggest thing… you aren't following a straight line. You know what could happen." He gave her his classic inquisitive face, which meant he didn't want to have to say anything, but 'go on'. "Remember that vision we had when on Dantooine."

            "You're still dwelling on that?" It had been almost a month.

            "You're not!?" Her accent came out more when she was frustrated. 

            Truth be told he _had_ been dwelling on it. But it was something he did not enjoy talking about. 

            "You killed everyone. You tortured me, did things worse than killing."

            "It was a dream!!" She was suggesting he might actually do something like that. Anger brewed in his voice. What scared him was that, although he didn't think he was capable of doing something like that… what if?

            "No. Remember, we don't have dreams Miles."

            "Bastila, we may have visions, but that doesn't mean we don't have dreams once in a while."

            "It felt real. I felt-" Bastila's voice began to crack. "You. Miles I felt you. It was too real to be a dream. I could feel your disturbance. I was descending."

            He remembered the dream. As much as he pushed it out of his mind, it wasn't possible. When he looked upon her face her heard the haunting screams. It ripped his insides; it made him feel sick, he wanted to pull his intestines out just so his stomach wouldn't feel that guilt. _How could I do something like that? To… her._

_Her._

            He looked on her face again. The screams were there. They wouldn't be out of his head until Malak was gone. The vision…

            "The worst part about it, the vision, it showed me one path that I could take. One path that could happen. It makes me sick that I even have that in me."

            "The other side of our soul. We all have one. Just don't choose that path." He approached her; he hugged her body close to his. She jumped in surprise. This wasn't normal Jedi Conduct. But she squeezed him tight, unable to ignore his comfort.

            "I would never hurt you." _Is he crying?_ "I'm sorry." He let her go and sat down. She spoke softly as she sat next to him.

            "You don't have to be sorry. You didn't do anything. You just worry me. I'm worried you won't control your emotions. You've already shown signs of… you're too passionate." Miles smiled as he scooted closer to her. She wasn't even looking at him as she spoke. Staring someplace else… Rambling.

            "You don't think before you do things, you can be immature and-" And then he kissed her. To his surprise, she kissed him back. 

Smiling.

Kissing.

            When it ended, they said nothing else to each other the rest of the night.

                                       ----------------------------------------

            I wake up enveloped in something, a warm body.

Her again.

            Last night was- well it wasn't as if something happened. Just a kiss, and she fell asleep on me. I can't help but smile. That meant something was there. What exactly is there I'm not sure. Do I…?__

_Do I?                                       _

I have asked myself this very question, a number of times. On some level I love her very much. In the months we've known each other we have been through much together. We've saved each other lives on more than one occasion. I would give my life for her. We have a bond, more than the force. We have a good friendship. One thing I love is her subtle sense of humor. I'm getting off the subject. I love her. And…I'm in love with her. Yes.

Yes I am.

                                      -----------------------------------------

           Clunk clunk clunk.

Boots and metal.

           Only come person would be up this early in the morning, Miles heard Carth coming. He entered the room and gave a knowing smile. Not at all surprised to see Bastila sleeping on Miles.

            "I knew she would figure it out eventually. Don't smirk at me Miles, you're happy about it." He sat in a chair across from one happy man, and one "sleeping" woman. 

            "Who wouldn't be? She's beautiful."

            "Are you…?"

            "What Carth? In love?"

                                     ------------------------------------------

            "What Carth? In love?" I knew Carth would ask him. Somehow I just knew. At hearing him say this I want to open my eyes and run away. Was he? Oh I don't know what I will do if he is. I have feelings for him. But it just isn't possible for there to be an us. Kissing him was, -I'll say this-, absolutely wonderful. In the comfort of his arms, I… but it just can't happen. And if he says it out loud, I don't know if I can control myself. I keep still, my legs intertwined with his, and my arms wrapped around him. I feel him inhale as he kisses my head.

            "She smells good…"

            "You don't even have to answer buddy…" Carth said knowingly.

            I hear Carth get up and leave. I want to cry. I can't explain exactly why, but I do. I have to control my emotions… or else he will know I'm awake. He will feel me. I hide my presence.


	2. Breathe

            "I have to confess something, there was a moment- just a moment- when part of me was hoping you would tell him what he wanted to know. Just to make the horrible pain stop."

            Damn him.

            "I'm sorry Bastila. Watching you suffer tore me apart."

            "I don't think I could be as strong as you, watching you suffer like that would be too much for me to bear." 

                                       ----------------------------------------

            Miles watched as Bastila raced to the room ahead where Malak stood. 

            "No." He thought. She was doing exactly what he thought she was going to do.

            "NO!" He screamed outloud.

            It still didn't make her hesitate. She kept sprinting strong. Miles started to chase after her, using his will and the force to stop her. He _had _to stop her.

_Please don't do what I think you are doing._

            He was catching up to her. But no. He was too late. She got into the room, force pushed Malak against the wall. She used all her force to shut and lock the blaster doors. It seemed like slow motion to Miles as they closed. And as they did- she screamed to him. She screamed for him to go. He could read her lips, but was too stunned to hear more than only the thoughts in his mind.

_            "Find the Star Forge." _He heard her in his head. Right as he reached the doors they slammed completely in his face. He ignited his lightsaber and attempted to cut through it, but she was using the force to protect it. It was as if there was a shield around it. He lunged himself into the door, slamming and kicking. She was gone. He couldn't help her. Carth caught up to him.

            "Come on! Miles we have to get to the Ebon Hawk."

            "I CAN'T JUST LEAVE HER THERE!!… We have to help her." Miles tried to calm himself. But he wasn't just going to let her die.

            "There isn't anyway to open those doors! She sacrificed herself so that we could live! Don't let that sacrifice be in _vain!!_" Miles knew he was right. He was hurting inside. She was dying right now and there was no way he could save her. He took two steps forward to Carth. He was standing right beside him, towering over him. 

Glaring.

            Carth was scared. Miles could kill him right then and there. He didn't doubt that. And as angry as Miles was, he just might have. But Carth saw his eyes calm. 

                                       ----------------------------------------

Where is Bastila.

She is gone.

What do you mean gone.

Dead. He means she is dead. 

            Miles could hear what they were saying. But he wasn't really listening. Everything was unreal. Blurry. Tears. 

No he wouldn't kill her.

            "Malak will try and turn her to the dark side and use her Battle Meditation against the republic. I'm sure of it."

            "Wait, so there is a chance she is still alive?" There was hope for her.

He would find her.

             "She is going to be at the Star Forge. If we get to Kashyyyk and find the last Star Map. We can get to her."

He would find her.

                                       ----------------------------------------

            Carth looked at me. There was one more bit of business we needed to discuss.

            "Should I tell them, or do you want to?"

            "I will…." I looked at everyone. I looked at Mission the longest. A young, sweet girl, who looks up to me. What would she think of me when she finds out the truth? What if they hate me?

            "I am…. I use to be Darth Revan."

            "Whoa! This is some kind of joke right?" Mission gave a nervous chuckle.

            "No. When the Jedi set a trap for Reva-… me, they captured me barely alive. Bastila used to force to heal me, I barely lived. That is why we have a force bond. We will be bonded forever because of that day. The Jedi thought it best to give me a new identity. Only a little of my mind survived that day, that is why sometimes… I have dreams… The point is: I'm not that person anymore. I hope you can all understand."

            "I'm sorry Miles, but you destroyed my home. I just don't know if I can trust you anymore. I mean I didn't really ever trust you that much in the first place… and I was just beginning to and now this comes up." Carth. He had always been untrusting. There were certain points in time that I thought that had changed. I thought we were friends.

            "Well I don't see what the big deal is, if he doesn't remember, and he isn't Revan anymore. Then he is one of us. Miles is Miles. He is one of us…."

            Good old' Mission

                                       ----------------------------------------

            "I don't think I could be as strong as you, watching you suffer like that would be too much for me to bear."

            And now you are trying to kill me Bastila. I should have prevented this. I shouldn't have let you go. I should have killed him before you sacrificed yourself for us… but instead of killing you… he has turned you against us. The dark side has consumed you.

                                       ----------------------------------------

            The others were waiting for us outside the Ebon Hawk.

            "What happened? Where is Bastila? Did you find her?"

            "Bastila has turned to the dark side."

What? 

What do you mean? 

Bastila?

No it isn't possible.

            Those were the comments heard.

            "She has joined Malak."

            "What are we going to do?" Mission said, very concerned.

            "We can try and save her from herself, from the darkness inside her." Juhani said to me. It was more of a question. She was asking me what we were going to do.

            "We can try… and we will."

.

                                       ----------------------------------------

            We headed toward the Star Forge; we were heading to destroy it. To destroy Malak. And we might even have to destroy… her. I didn't even want to think about that possibility. There had to be some way to save her! She once saved me from the dark side… twice actually. I don't know what is harder to take in, the fact that I was once Revan, Dark Lord of the Sith, or that Bastila is now a Sith Apprentice.

            I don't know if part of Revan is still in me. __

_"The other side of our soul. We all have one."_

            That means more now then it did then. And to think, she knew this whole time I was Revan, and yet we still had a wonderful friendship. She must have really believed in my change. How could she ever be in love with him? But I'm not HIM anymore. She was always worrying about me turning to the dark side… when most of the time I'm sure she was worrying about herself. It probably wasn't easy for him to change her; it took a week of endless torture and brain washing.

            I should have prevented this! I know I cannot blame this on myself but I know there was something I could have done. Something that would have helped her. I wish I would have seen it in her, her headstrong, impatient tendencies. But there was so many sweet things about her- I just couldn't see her ever betraying me.

            I never got to tell her how I feel. And now I may never get to tell her, and even if I do she might not care. 

            "Miles?" Carth turns to me from his chair. "Talk."

            "I don't have anything to say." 

            "Yes you do! You are in love with her, and she has betrayed us all. It doesn't seem like she cares about us… about any of us. She-…. I know you have something to say. It will make you feel better I promise."

            I sat there silent for a long time. I didn't know where to begin. 

            "She wanted me to join her. It took everything in me not to say yes." Carth looked at me shocked.

            "Why would you ever want to be like _that? _Like _them._" 

            "I don't want to be like them! But I love her. I can't help but wanting to be with her. When she asked me to join her, I kept thinking about what she was saying. I was Revan. And Revan was still in me. She said I couldn't help who I was. And maybe she is right, I am what I am."

            "No. You are whatever you make yourself. Look we are landing really soon… I wish we could talk about this more. But we need to get ready. It isn't going to be easy in there."

            "Alright, I'll tell everyone else." I turned to leave.

            "Hey! And Miles?"

            "Yeah?"

            "Remember, when we find her…try and make her see the light- but if she doesn't, think of all the people who depend on you. Don't be selfish. Do what is best for the republic, not what you want. Just do what is needed to be done."

            I just nod and leave the cockpit.

            I know what he is asking me to do. If I can't save her, he is asking me to kill her. I must save her from the dark side. But I've made the decision now. I'd like to think I can, but if I can't help her, I will kill her. No matter how hard it will be. I must.

_Her._

            I'll have to hear her scream. Those haunting screams again.

                                       ----------------------------------------

            "There is too many of them! We can't fight them all. They seem endless!!" Jolee screamed at me while I used to force to push one of them out of my way. "We are all going to die in here!" 

            We keep fighting these Sith, for what seems like ages. They keep coming and coming. I was running out of Stimulants. None of us knew how much longer we could keep at it.

            It was a she. But I couldn't see what she looked like. That's good. It is easier to kill someone when you can't see their face.

_Slash._

            That is the good thing about lightsabers…. They leave a clean cut. Blood doesn't get all over, until they have already falling to the floor.

_Choke. _

            I can't breath. Someone is choking me. Someone I can't see. Probably behind me. I am going to die. Everyone else is distracted and I don't have enough energy to get out of it. 

_Choke._

            Above the ground, ready to pass out… then that would be it. I kick my legs in the air, trying to hit someone, anyone. Juhani is running towards me. Running fast. Using the force, I see her spit lightning out of her hands, I close my eyes sure that it is going to hit me.

_Breathe._

            I turn around, and see a dead sith lying on the floor. 

_Breathe._

                                       ----------------------------------------

Bastila.

            I had finally found her. Looking at her, it was harder to breathe now then it was when I was being choked. 

Breathe.


	3. Overcoming

            "I'll never give up on you, Bastila. I know you can still be saved." She snickered at me. At that moment I felt stupid. She used the force to freeze Juhani and Jolee. No one else was there. It was just she and I now. She lunged toward me and I blocked her attack. She spun around and kicked me at the same time. I staggered backwards. She laughed at me. It wasn't that sweet laugh. She wasn't there. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe she was all gone. We fought more, lightsabers clashing, I didn't ever attack her, only blocked her advances on me. Finally when there was a break in her attack I force pushed her to the ground.

            I was ready for her to bounce back up and attack me again. But she paused. And looked at me. 

            "You think you can defeat me. The dark side is more powerful than you, than the Jedi council, I've finally learned to let my anger give me power."

            "You've been consumed by the dark side, Bastila. Can't you see it's destroying you?"

            "Destroying me?" She laughed at me. Again, somehow she had a way of making me feel stupid. "When Malak takes over, he will be the most powerful man in the galaxy. And I'll be right at his side." I hated Malak more right then, than I ever had before. She would be right at his side. I attempted to control my hate; I couldn't let it take over. For her sake at least. "How is that destroying me? Besides, I will become more powerful than him, I will become the master." 

            "Malak will never let you become that powerful. He will kill you first. You are dooming yourself to an endless cycle of death and betrayal."

            I could almost hear her yelling "shut up" at me. But the clash of our lightsabers was once again loud. She stopped once more, a few minutes later.

            "There is still the option of joining me. We could take Malak's place. Be the most powerful people in the galaxy. Your power is immense. If we joined forces we would be unstoppable." I knew my duty. I had to keep trying.

            "I have not faltered. You have been misled by the dark side." 

            "Fool."

            I was beginning to hate the sound of lightsabers. I couldn't help her. This was it- the end. I would have to kill her. I calmed myself as we fought, willing the force upon me. Using it against her. I was going to kill her. The woman I love. If she didn't listen… I would have no other choice. To protect myself, the republic… millions of people… I would have to kill…

Her.

            I slashed her arm, cutting it. I heard her scream- and I cringed for a moment, long enough for her to knock me off my feet. She jumped at me and I moved just in time for the lightsaber to make a dark mark in the floor instead of my head. I used the force and slammed her against the wall. I think it hurt me more than her. Her lightsaber flew in another direction. I approached her falling body, on the floor. I put my lightsaber away, and knelt by her. After our three attempts at each other- she was weak.

            "Now you see the dark side is not stronger than the light?"

            "Just get it over with. Kill me. NOW!" I wouldn't. I know now that I could never hurt her. Just battling her was too much. There was no way I could kill her.

            "I could never kill you, Bastila."

            "Why in the hell not? I would kill you." She didn't mean it. She couldn't. But she was looking at me so coldly, I almost wanted her to kill me.

            "You don't mean that. You can reject the dark side, return to the light. Turn to the Jedi Code. It can help you." I tried my best to persuade her, but I didn't use the force to do so. I needed her to make this choice on her own.

            "The Jedi code is nothing to me. It is nothing." I could see the conflict in her. I felt her through our bond.

            "Look into your heart, and you will find the light."

            "It is too late for me… I've been consumed in the dark. There isn't a way back." 

            "Help us defeat the Sith. This will atone for anything you've done." This was going to work. I had her back. I could tell from her eyes I had her back.

            "Why would you trust me?"

            "I trust you enough to leave myself open to your attack." I put my hands in the air. She knew my lightsaber was away. If she were going to kill me it would be now. And I wouldn't stop her. Although I was almost sure she wouldn't. 

            "How do you know that once I get up I won't just kill you? Huh?" She was battling an inner darkness. 

            "You won't. I know you still serve the light side."

            "Why are you doing this? Why can't you just kill me? Give me what I deserve…" She looked away from me. Bastila felt guilt. A heavy guilt, and I know she wanted to die.  "You don't love me."Of course I loved her. How could she not know? But then again, Malak had told her lies. About everyone she ever knew.

            "I do love you." Bastila almost smiled at me. She had that sparkle in her eyes. That life that was _her_. She knew I was telling the truth. "Whatever he said to you was a lie. You know I love you. You can feel it." You can taste it. I leaned down and kissed her. It was unsure as the one before. But it was powerful, full of passion- at the same time… full of peace. Serenity. This was the will of the force. We could feel it in our veins.

            "I love you." I heard her whisper through her tears. I helped her up and we embraced. "I'm sorry…" She kept whispering, "I'm so sorry. How could you forgive me, after I tried to kill you?"

            "I love you too much. You aren't afraid to love anymore?" She shook her head. I saw her put up her hand and unfreeze Juhani and Jolee. They didn't ask any questions as they saw us in an embrace. They knew what had happened, and the two Jedi smiled about it.

            "I hate to break this up, but we need Bastila to use her battle meditation to help the republic." Bastila cringed. I felt her disturbance. She had helped the Sith kill many of the Republic using her battle meditation already. I calmed her mind through our force bond.

                                       ----------------------------------------

            I faced Malak by myself that day. And I killed him. Not out of revenge, or anger… I killed him with peace. I don't know how you can _kill _someone with _peace._ But it was the will of the force.


	4. Sith Blood

            After the defeat of Malak, Miles and Bastila married. And one night, he dreamt. He had a horrible nightmare. 

            It was calling to him. He had to go. This temple that was in his dreams- it was calling him to it.

            "If you feel so strongly, then maybe we should go find this temple. In our time together, I've learned that when you have strong urges that you shouldn't ignore them." Miles smiled at his new _wife_ (he had to get use to calling her that). 

            "Urges huh? What kind of urges?" Bastila grinned knowingly.

            "Oh… you know." She said as she leaned in to kiss her husband.

                                       ----------------------------------------

            It didn't take long to find. Once they started to search, he knew exactly where to go. The closer they got, the louder the calling was. It was begging him to come. And he was aching to go. Part of him was sending a warning. Telling Miles he had to stay away from that "temple". But it wasn't even a whisper compared to the callings. The voices. The… _aching._

            Miles landed them on an unknown planet. When Bastila asked him where they were, he couldn't answer. He didn't know. They both made a joint decision, that before getting off the ship… they would rest, then search for the temple in the morning.

                                       ----------------------------------------

            _You're nothing without me. Nothing._

_Nothing._

_             Without my power you are nothing to her. She doesn't love us. _

_            "Strike her down! STRIKE HER DOWN NOW!" _

_            "You are better than this! I know the real you!" He smiled at her sadistically._

_Smack._

_            "Kill her. Kill her now." And she was gone._

_                                       ----------------------------------------_

Bastila felt her husband stirring next to her. She opened her eyes tiredly and turned towards him. She felt his disturbance. He must be having another nightmare. Miles had been sleeping fine for a long time, but lately she had been scaring him.

            "Miles. Honey… wake up." She shook him slightly. "Come on… you're having a nightmare." 

                                       ----------------------------------------

            Those haunting screams. But not all of them were hers. Anguish, pain. Who was doing this to them? Children even.

_Shrieks._

_                                       ----------------------------------------_

            He started sweating, and then shaking violently. Bastila was getting very worried by now. She had not been able to wake him. She yelled at him, but he still didn't wake up. She tried to touch his mind with the force, but when she tried, it was as if she wasn't wanted. Her presence was being shoved out completely. 

            "Miles!!"

                                       ----------------------------------------

_There is no peace, there is anger._

_"Pathetic."_

_There is no fear, there is power._

_There is no death, there is immortality._

_"We have found something more powerful than them. More powerful than they can even imagine. Old fools."_

_There is no weakness; there is the Dark Side._

She _is your weakness._

_I am the Heart of Darkness._

_I know no fear,_

_"I was afraid for her."_

_But rather I instill it in my enemies._

_I am the destroyer of worlds._

_"Please, he is just a boy! Don't harm him!" She begged. She pleaded. There was nothing she could do, and inside she knew she was going to die. He was going to kill them. A mother screams for her child… murder._

_I know the power of the Dark Side._

_I am the fire of hate._

Burning.

_All the Universe bows before me._

_I pledge myself to the Darkness._

_For I have found true life,_

_Life without… _her_._

_In the death of the light._

_Her death._

_KILL HER! KILL HER NOW!_

_Choke._

_            He could have used the force, but he felt more powerful, it was more intoxicating to use his hands to kill her. To choke her. He controlled her. There was nothing she could do. No way to stop his strength. She would die just as master wished._

_Choke._

----------------------------------------

            Bastila tried to wake her husband up desperately. When finally his eyes opened. He looked at her. Miles was mad, she could tell. He was mad at her. She felt a disturbance in their bond. No he wasn't just mad at her…. He hated her. He wanted to kill her. He lunged forward grabbing her throat in his hands. The pushed her onto the bed. Choking her. She looked at him. It wasn't her husband. It couldn't be. _What did I do? It can't be him. It isn't. _

            His fingernails dug into her skin, cutting her… making her bleed.

Choke.


	5. Soul Murders

            Her husband was killing her. As a Jedi she was trained to have rational thought during chaotic moments. In battles, and havoc, not once had she faltered in that training as she was right now. Bastila's head felt dizzy from the lack of life giving air. She tried to pry his hands off her neck but he was too strong, physically and in the force. She let go of his hands and force pushed him. He flew off the bed- taking her with him. Her neck still in his grasp. It was no use, she was going to die.

_I'm going to die. No._ _I'm not going to die like this. I can't give up so easily. I mustn't. _The Jedi desperately reached for the table by their bunk. 

_Her lightsaber. _If she could just reach it. 

_ "I don't think I could be as strong as you, watching you suffer like that would be too much for me to bear." That holds much truth. Even now. I'm sorry for this._

            Finally getting a good grasp on her lightsaber she took a good slash at his arm.

            Miles screamed in pain, let Bastila go and clutched his arm. And then there was nothing, no screaming, and no movement. Nothing. It was almost as if he had died. Pushing with her legs, while turning off her lightsaber, she slid into the corner. Trembling and fear took over her body. _"Fear is the path to the dark side."_

_Control your emotions. Control yourself. _She calmed herself, but still somehow she felt scared, and… angry. Mostly she felt betrayed. Even if he was sleeping or not… she couldn't imagine him ever hurting her.

            She got closer, and realized, he was sleeping. How he could sleep with such a gash was unbelievable. She had cut him pretty deep. It wasn't going to do any long-term damage, but it would definitely leave a scar. Bastila felt blood trickle down her neck and realized… injuries he had caused might leave scars also. And not just on her neck… she felt them deep inside herself.

                                       ----------------------------------------

            Miles groaned as he woke up. He realized he wasn't on a bed as he opened his eyes slowly. He was on the floor… And his arm- He gave a grunt when he looked over. Miles arm was bandaged up, and he could see blood still seeping through.__

_What in the hell?_

            "Bastila!" Calling out to her, he got no answer. So he went looking for her. She wasn't anywhere in the ship and he started to panic. What if something had happened to her in the night? What if someone took her? He opened the ramp to the ship and saw her. Giving a sigh of relief, and saying her name at the same time, he walked closer. He was confused when she didn't acknowledge him. But he could feel her troubled mind… and physically she tensed up. Miles touched her shoulder and she jump, only slightly, but noticeably. 

_Why are you scared of me?_ Bastila eased up as she could feel his soothing presence once again. Not that monster that had attacked her. She turned so quickly and hugged him so tightly he was caught off guard. 

            "Wait… Bastila… love- look at me…" Still holding onto her waist he pushed her back slightly so he could look at her. "What's wrong."? Examining her, trying to read her expression he noticed her neck, and tilted her chin up. He attempted to control his anger, but it still flooded in his chest.

            His beautiful wife's neck looked… almost, mutilated. It looked like a recent wound, and yet it had already started to bruise. And it looked horrible. Purple surrounded it, and there were deep cuts. The blood was still wet, but it looked like she had cleaned them up. Trying not to let his emotion show in his words, he spoke slowly. "Who… or what, did that to your neck?" She didn't dare to meet his eyes. "And my arm? What happened last night? What's wrong?" 

            "You had a dream last night." 

_Look at me._

            "Yes. I remember…. Some." Truthfully all he remembered was pain. And hate. Because that is all he felt, that is all that was vivid.

            "I tried to wake you up." She looked up from the ground, and into his eyes. 

And that's all she had to say. 

He knew. He could feel it. And he remembered.

Please review. By the by, trust me, I thought that she could have just healed up her injuries using the force. But… TOO BAD. MUAHAHAHAHA! Give me a break will ya? Oh and sorry everything I post is really short…. Anyway! REVIEW!


End file.
